


金发矮人（chinese version of "der goldene Zwerg")

by lastseventh



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 21:44:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastseventh/pseuds/lastseventh
Summary: a fascinating story about how a yound Estel met a blonde dwarf.





	金发矮人（chinese version of "der goldene Zwerg")

**Author's Note:**

> This is the chinese translation of "der goldene Zwerg", original Author: Athelas/Sarah, Her link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/1842339/1/Der-goldene-Zwerg  
> This is written in 2004. I found it very adorable and asked her permission to translate and share it with my friends, and post it here now to keep a record.

夜幕降临，把马匹拴在稀稀拉拉的几棵树下后，一行人打开自己的行囊。这一天的旅途漫长且艰辛，虽然他们离开林谷不过才3天而已。护戒队内部泾渭分明，这个统一的联盟依旧松散。霍比特人坐在一起，所有人看上去都很疲惫。或者说：除了皮平以外都很疲惫。

阿拉贡刚拣完木柴回来，正在生火，他朝周围扫了一眼，发现那个年轻的霍比特人正目光如炬地盯着莱格拉斯，后者虽然意识到了，但没有表现出来。

阿拉贡轻轻摇了摇头，微微一笑。这年轻的霍比特似乎不停地被精灵的魅力捕获，虽然他在瑞文德尔已经看过不少精灵了。然而，皮平仍旧盯着莱格拉斯，直到他最终轻叹一口气，转过头去。

“那么，皮平，你是不是想和我说什么重要的话？”

“不，其实没有，”霍比特人回答道，“但你的头发……它们像金子一样在闪光！这怎么可能呢？”

精灵面庞上闪过一丝调皮的笑，并往阿拉贡那边望去，阿拉贡心中嘟囔了一声。

‘我感觉我知道接下来会发生什么了……’

莱格拉斯按捺住嘴角的笑意，眼神里净是顽皮。

“你知道吗，皮平？你不是第一个对我的发色感到讶异的人。”

他说话的时候，眼神一刻也没有从阿拉贡的脸上移开过。神行客带着警告微微摇头，明显是让精灵不要再说下去了。

但皮平没看见阿拉贡的动作，愈发对莱格拉斯的故事感兴趣。

“真的？谁第一个问起的？是为什么问起的？”

阿拉贡不动声色地走到两人旁边，拿起皮平的铺盖。

“我觉得，现在不是说故事的好时候，皮平。已经很晚了，我们明天还有很多路要赶。”

“为什么现在不是说故事的好时候？”一个新声音加入到谈话中，阿拉贡回头看到甘道夫正露出大大的微笑，认真地听着。此刻神行客才意识到，余下的人全都被谈话吸引了。阿拉贡绝望地发出叹息。

‘这故事一定会说到我死为止吧？我自己的哥哥们不停提起也就罢了……这精灵就不能闭上嘴么？’

但莱格拉斯才不会这样做呢，他开口，向大家娓娓道来。

***

2937年，莱格拉斯带着父亲的信前往瑞文德尔，向埃尔隆德传达瑟兰迪尔王的旨意。两个王国之间友好往来已久，莱格拉斯也很期待再次与瑞文德尔领主的儿子们相见。

他骑马缓步淌过布鲁南河，攀上河岸另一边的斜坡，突然，他听到一个小孩子高声喊叫。

“你在这找什么呢？”

莱格拉斯惊讶地回过头，但是没看到人影。瑞文德尔已经很长时间没有小精灵了，这个会是谁呢？

“这不是恰当的待客之道吧？至少你自己先现身！”莱格拉斯大声回应。

更让他讶异的是，斜坡上的灌木丛中钻出一个小孩子来，手中握着一个小小的弓箭。虽然这武器明显只是玩具，但这孩子握着它的方式很老练。他的箭尖直指莱格拉斯。

精灵没有把这太放在心上，弦上的箭头并不锋利，他也怀疑这个孩子有没有足够的力量把弓弦拉开。所以，他的注意力反而更多投向这孩子本身。他惊奇地发现，这是个人类的孩子，不是精灵，看上去约莫6岁大小，身着布满刺绣的精灵长袍。黑色、卷曲的头发不断落下，遮住眼睛，小脸上带着无比严肃的表情。但这孩子最有意思的地方是他的双眼，闪着银光，涌动生机的双眸，透露着与年纪不相称的果敢。虽然他也必须承认，自己也从没碰到过其他相同年纪的人类孩子。

“我不信你是客人。”那孩子说道，微微抬了抬弓箭。

“那么你为什么不信呢？我可以给你看我父亲给瑞文德尔领主的信”。

莱格拉斯摸向口袋，想掏出信给他看，手背却突然吃痛，他惊叫一声把手收了回来，难以置信地望向那孩子，后者从箭筒重新抽出一根箭，搭上了弓弦。

“不准把手伸进袋子里，”孩子命令道。

莱格拉斯匪夷所思地几乎要大笑出声，满心好奇起来，这小家伙究竟是谁呢？

“你住在这附近吗？”莱格拉斯状似随意地发问，想不着痕迹地通过闲聊赢得这男孩的信任。也许他的家人住在这附近，而他恰好在森林里迷路了。

这孩子倔强地昂起下巴。

“Ada说了，我不能和陌生人说话。”

莱格拉斯很惊讶。原来这孩子竟然就住在瑞文德尔，而且被精灵抚养长大！因为有谁会称自己的爸爸为Ada呢 ?精灵慢慢消化了这一信息。

“但不是我先和你说话，是你先和我说话的呀。我只是想从这过去，因为我必须要见到瑞文德尔的领主埃尔隆德。”

孩子没有回答他，莱格拉斯已经接近一筹莫展的边缘，考虑要么干脆放这孩子在这站着算了。正在这时，他听到一阵“沙沙”的脚步声。不多一会儿，一个有着黑发的高大身影手持弓箭从灌木丛后出现。莱格拉斯立刻认出那是埃罗赫，埃尔隆德双胞胎儿子中年幼的那个。然而，埃罗赫看上去仿佛没意识到莱格拉斯的存在似的，径直走向那小孩，单膝跪下，拍了拍他的肩膀，与他目光平视。

“爱斯特尔！我们说什么来着？你不能一声不吭就这么跑掉，假如迷路怎么办？”

名叫爱斯特尔的孩子登时失去了浑身的劲头，羞愧地看向地面。

“我……我不想让你担心我的。但是我之前想抓住一只兔子。可它跑得太快了！然后我就看到那个人。”

小手谴责地指向莱格拉斯，埃罗赫的表情瞬间活亮，他认出了那是幽暗密林的王子殿下。埃罗赫走到他身边，莱格拉斯下马，二人抱臂施礼。

“莱格拉斯，能在这里再次碰到你真太好了！”

莱格拉斯愉快地笑了起来。

“是的，好久不见。你的双胞胎兄弟呢？”

埃罗赫有点尴尬地笑笑。

“他一直处于绝望寻找爱斯特尔的状态。我们本来在练习箭术，突然有使节来访，于是眨眼间的功夫，这淘气包就不见了。”

埃罗赫看向爱斯特尔的目光带着些许责备，爱斯特尔羞愧得头发丝都要红了。

“所以，是你们在照顾他咯？”莱格拉斯无不惊奇地问，“你们的家接纳了一个人类。”

“是的，我的朋友，”一个新的声音加入进来，莱格拉斯转身，看到艾莱丹从灌木丛中现身，“他是我们的小弟弟，是不是啊，淘气包？”

艾莱丹一下把爱斯特尔高高举起，爱斯特尔开心地手舞足蹈，大叫起来。

“但你们似乎已经相互认识了，”艾莱丹说道，依旧抱着爱斯特尔。

莱格拉斯一瞬间不知道该回答什么好，爱斯特尔也突然陷入沉默，死死地盯着地面。

埃罗赫意识到有什么不对劲，转向莱格拉斯。

“你们已经互相自我介绍了，不是吗？”

莱格拉斯有点尴尬地耸了耸肩。

“这个嘛，老实说，你们的小弟弟不想跟我讲话，而且还阻止我继续前行。恩……还用箭指着我。”

“爱斯特尔！”双子齐声叫了起来，莱格拉斯不由自主地扬起嘴角。有时候这两个的相似程度真的令人惊叹。人们可能会觉得，他们其实原先是一个人，只不过分成了两个个体。

艾莱丹和埃罗赫责备地看着爱斯特尔。

“你为什么要这样做？你知道的，你不该把箭指向别人，哪怕只是练习弓。你究竟犯什么傻呢，他是我们的客人。”

爱斯特尔轻轻嘟囔着，眼看着就要落泪。

“可是……可是……他有金色的头发！”他最终爆发了。

莱格拉斯和双子同样震惊地盯着这小娃娃。爱斯特尔的双眼瞪得浑圆，挨个看着他们每个人，就好像禁止别人通行是世界上最明白不过的道理似的。

“那你到底为什么把箭指向他呢？”艾莱丹小心地问道。莱格拉斯没有提到，爱斯特尔事实上已经朝他射了一箭了，不过说出这个只会把事态弄得更糟。

男孩支支吾吾地，神色尴尬地玩着艾莱丹的头发，他的哥哥轻轻地握住他的手，让他放开了自己的头发，然后把他放到地上。

“爱斯特尔，莱格拉斯的金发有什么罪过？”

“不是金发，是金子做的头发……”男孩轻声嘟囔，“Ada昨晚跟我说了矮人的故事。那些矮人偷了许多东西，包括金子。所以……所以我觉得……也许他就是，”他又用手指向莱格拉斯，“他是……”

艾莱丹再忍不住了，大笑起来。

“你认为他是矮人？他无辜状问道，戏谑地看向莱格拉斯。莱格拉斯被比作矮人，看上去一点儿都不开心，张大双眼瞪着爱斯特尔。站在一边的埃罗赫大声咳嗽起来，莱格拉斯看到，他也在极力忍笑。

男孩似乎没有被他两个哥哥的愉悦所感染，只羞怯地点点头，当做对艾莱丹问题的回答。犹豫了一会儿，他开口继续。

“他头上有金子呢……是啊……所以他也许……“

“也许偷了金子？”埃罗赫很难继续控制自己的笑意了。爱斯特尔又点点头，双子死死咬着嘴唇。莱格拉斯已经说不出话来了。

“好吧，让我来总结一下，”艾莱丹说道，他双胞弟弟在一边全程吃吃地笑，“你不让莱格拉斯过去，因为他是一个矮人，而且偷了金子，还镀在头发上了，是吗？”

埃罗赫终于无法忍耐，爆发出大笑，他的哥哥也立刻加入进来。爱斯特尔慢慢抬起头，感受到了哥哥们的欢乐，原本布满悔意的小脸也犹犹豫豫地闪现一丝笑意。双胞胎笑得那样厉害，眼泪都要跑出来了。爱斯特尔虽然不明白为何双胞胎突然改换了态度，不过看到他们不再生气，心中也轻松下来。小脸上的笑意渐渐加深，爱斯特尔开心地咯咯笑起来，有些害羞地看向那个陌生的“矮人”。虽然他的哥哥们貌似很喜欢他，但此刻他显得有些可疑。到底是为什么呢？

“在我看来，你们兴许没有意识到自己已经把这孩子惯坏了，”莱格拉斯闷闷不乐地嘟囔，但他眼中的欢欣也渐渐扩散开，嘴角可疑地翘了起来。他意识到，那孩子正看着自己，于是偷偷朝他眨了眨眼。爱斯特尔朝他咧嘴一笑，又跳到埃罗赫的身上，死死抱住他的腿。埃罗赫抹掉笑出的眼泪，把孩子抱起。

“爱斯特尔，你看，”他对自己臂弯中闹腾个不停的小家伙说道，“虽然你的‘偷了金子的矮人’的说法也不无道理，不过可能我得让你失望了。站在这的是莱格拉斯，幽暗密林来的精灵。我们曾经一块参与了很多次冒险。”

一听到眼前这位竟然并不是矮人，爱斯特尔立刻停止扑腾，仔细打量着莱格拉斯。

“那他的头发为什么是金子的颜色？”他最终问。

“从幽暗密林来的精灵，头发都是金色的。莱格拉斯的父母头发都是金色，所以他的头发也是的，就像你的父母头发是黑色的，所以你也是的，明白了吗？”

爱斯特尔点点头，嘴里含着自己的手指，脑袋慢慢歪过去，似乎沉浸在对莱格拉斯的想象中。

“但你是认识金发精灵的呀，爱斯特尔，”艾莱丹指出，“格莱芬德尔的头发也像金子一样。”

男孩使劲摇了摇头。

“才不是，格莱芬德尔的头发是麦秆色，不是金子色。”

三个精灵彼此交换了个意味深长的眼神，然后咧嘴笑开。

“这事儿也许我们不该责怪格莱芬德尔，”莱格拉斯悄声对艾莱丹说，后者又是一阵大笑。

爱斯特尔继续把目光投向莱格拉斯的头发，最后害羞地问：“我能摸摸它吗？”

莱格拉斯求助地望向双胞胎，希望他们能劝止他，然而埃罗赫直接乐呵呵地回道：“当然可以啦，爱斯特尔。”

莱格拉斯狠狠瞪他一眼，埃罗赫一脸无辜，抱着爱斯特尔朝王子走近，男孩伸出一直含在嘴里的手，抓住了莱格拉斯的头发，长长的发丝被孩子的唾液黏住。王子只能无助地闭上双眼。

“它们很软，”爱斯特尔高兴地喊道，把头发拉近。

埃罗赫警告地摇摇头。

“不行，爱斯特尔，放开。”

可男孩不听，手猛地一拉，一整束头发被扯了下来，被他紧紧攥在拳头里。

“啊！”莱格拉斯惊叫，捂住自己的头，但不幸已经发生。爱斯特尔醉心地盯着手中的发丝，双眼闪烁着光芒。

“这可不好哟，弟弟。”艾莱丹说，然而他的语调中并没有真正的谴责之意，倒挺兴致盎然。

“那么，我们最好还是回去吧，你可以跟Ada 炫耀你的战利品，”埃罗赫说道，把男孩放到地上，男孩立刻朝瑞文德尔的方向飞奔而去，“但别又跑丢了！”

“他是不是如金子般珍贵呀？”艾莱丹感叹道，充满深情地望着孩子的背影。

“毫无疑问，”莱格拉斯答道，还揉着自己发疼的头皮。

***

整个护戒队都围坐得离莱格拉斯更近了，都在听精灵说故事。当然，除了阿拉贡。霍比特人大笑着，波罗密尔和金雳也面带微笑，虽然后者因为矮人的玩笑有点觉得被冒犯。

皮平伸出手，想感受金发的触感，但莱格拉斯坚定地躲开了。

“不，这次我可不上当。”

“那孩子究竟是谁？我们认识他吗？”梅利突然发问，阿拉贡听到这个问题，猛地一激灵。他朝篝火那边的莱格拉斯投去一个恳求的目光，但精灵的笑容愈发灿烂。

“是的，这就是这个故事最带劲的地方了。你们当然认识他了。”

霍比特人全都朝他倾身过去，几乎都要跪在地上了，可精灵一直卖关子，直到大家再也受不了为止。

“然后呢？他究竟是谁？”最终皮平问道，没法再等下去了。

“阿拉贡。那个孩子就是阿拉贡，那是我第一次见到他。”

几乎像一声令下一般，所有人都难以置信地望向庄严的神行客，后者在这目光之下，面颊染上红晕。一阵寂静过后，甘道夫开始大笑，接着，除了阿拉贡以外，所有人开始大笑，阿拉贡愤恨地盯着莱格拉斯。

“那束头发我当做战利品一直收在行囊里呢，”他恶狠狠地威胁道，但没一会儿他终于也破功，嘴角弯起，和护戒队一齐哈哈大笑起来。


End file.
